The reason is you, Guinevere
by Saymorian
Summary: Alternate ending to 2.10 'Sweet Dreams' Arthur sings to Gwen, fluffy songfic to "the reason", one-shot. Possibly OOC?


_**The Reason is you, Guinevere**_

_**Summary: Alternate ending to 'Sweet Dreams,' (Lady Vivian) Arthur sings to Gwen, fluffy, one-shot. Possibly OOC?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin" and I don't own the song "the reason" that's why this site is called fan fiction**_

_0o0o_

Gwen entered her house and spotted a single red rose lying on the table. She jumped hearing a voice.

'I thought I'd better deliver it myself this time,'

Gwen turned to see Arthur Pendragon leaning against the wall watching her, she said nothing as he stepped forward, standing before her.

'I'm sorry for, what I must have put you through,'

'No,' Gwen found her voice 'You have nothing to apologise for, I too have caused my fair share of hurt,' she looked down slightly.

'You must understand,' he spoke again, sounding almost pleading 'that my ... feelings, for, Vivian, were not real,'

She looked up at his next words

'I've never loved another,' his words were sincere, 'I even, uh, well, just listen, please?' He actually blushed

Gwen nodded with a smile and Arthur reached to where he'd left a guitar by the wall, he started playing and then started singing softly, looking into her eyes. Gwen listened, mesmerized

'_I'm __not a perfect person_  
_There's many things I wish I didn't do_  
_But I continue learning_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go_  
_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
_It's something I must live with everyday_  
_And all the pain I put you through_  
_I wish that I could take it all away_  
_And be the one who catches all your tears_  
_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is You_

_and the reason is You[x3]_

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go_  
_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_  
_A side of me you didn't know_  
_A reason for all that I do_  
_And the reason is you'_

He stopped singing and spoke 'and the reason is you, Guinevere,' he murmured

Gwen had tears in her eyes, she put a hand on the side of his face 'Oh, Arthur,' she whispered, her heart breaking knowing what she must say 'One day you will be king, and I cannot be your Queen,' she murmured, closing her eyes and feeling a tear slide down her face, Arthur took her face in his hands, wiping the tear away softly with his thumb.

'Gwen,' her eyes opened, meeting piercing blue 'things will change and if you,' he swallowed 'if you ever love another...' apparently he could not continue so tried again 'I will never love another.' he said softly 'One day, when I am king, if my feelings for you are reciprocated, you will be my wife, have faith Guinevere, have faith in us,'

Arthur used his hands to tilt her head up and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and filled with love; Arthur pulled away after a few long moments and dropped his hands, taking a step back.

'One day Guinevere,' he whispered, and then was gone. Leaving Gwen standing where he had released her

'I will wait for you,' she murmured as the door closed behind him, knowing he had heard her.

_0o0o_

_**Okay so that's that, what did you think? Good, bad? Okay-ish? Do review and tell me. I was just listening to this song and thought of them, I wasn't happy either, when Arthur just left at the end of 'Sweet Dreams' but then again, I'm a big Arwen fan and don't much care for the legend, anyway enough of my babbling, thanks for reading and is a review too much to ask? The explanation is that Arthur was a prat and, well: see 'the dragon's call' and is going to change because of Gwen, the hurting her is the Vivian episode, so yeah...**_

_**S**_


End file.
